Fast Tracks and Squared Rings : The Disclaimer
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: well iths the dis so it'll tell yah.


Fast Tracks and Squared Rings  
The Disclaime  
"Hello and welcome to my story!" Said a somewhat r tall girl who sprang of cuteouity. Next to her was Jeff Hardy. "Here Jeff have a sugar pill." The girl said giving Jeff the pill that he popped into his mouth.   
"Okay that was a Heel pill so in no way shape or form is Jeff Hardy in real life responsible for the Oscar winning heel performance he's gona be giving."  
  
"WHAT!!" Jeff called trying to cough up the pill. A Secret Service Detail dragged Jeff away. The crown was suturing lynch Modishly at the writer.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I'll give him a non-hanous heel pill ... later. Now on with the show. Matt the disclaimer PLEASE!'"  
  
"Hun?" came a wonderfully southern muscular accented voice from the shower.  
  
"Hay man your on." Rusty Wallace said handing Matt a towel and a pair of jeans.  
  
Meanwhile on the Titiontron. The Hardy fans are planning mass retribution while the writer pours on her cuteness and mummers worriedly. "Um haha...he'll be here and I didn't do anything to him...YET!"  
  
Just then Matt Hardy come out wet and only wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. The fans screamed. Then he kissed the writer sweetly murmuring apologies as the said writer turns to mush. (Hay he's cute, great fudge brownie eyes, and that voice the ascent, though abs and arms...  
Chris Beniot laughs holding a drool bucket just in case as Chris Irvine (just like the city) AKA Y2J Chris Jericho gives Matt Hardy the evil EYE.  
  
"Like I said My Brother is, was, and always will be the lord of darkness. Just sign the contract in blood and we'll fix it for you. It'll only cost you your soul." Glenn Jacobs aka Kane the big red machine said.  
  
"But I gave it to her." Chris said lovingly as he looked over at the woman a stage with Matt Hardy lovingly and a few other things. (Can't name cause I'd like to keep this TV14 at the most. Bribes a cancer or two.)  
  
  
"Dude, Vince can do it. So you don't to worry." Kane hands the contract to Chris.  
  
Meanwhile back up front...  
  
The writer turns to Chris, Chris and Kane smiling at Chris before turning back to the fans.  
  
"Now I didn't do anything to Matt. I had to give Jeff the Heel pill cause well, Jeff's not a heel and well I'm not gona make him learn to be one when I can just give him a heel pill that he won't remember what he did after words. Now I'm gona let Matt read the disclaimer by himself." The writer walks off the stage and into Chris' loving arms for a quickly make out session and cutely lovely wovey talkywalky.   
  
"Hay get a room!" Kane said in frustration.   
The writer just looked past Chris at Kane then the writing pens started working a truly Evil look filled her eyes that would even scare the Undertaker.  
"Hay I just got a idea for the next story with you in it Kane and ummm..." Turning her head she saw Stephanie jumping up and down. "With Steph. Yeah Steph!"   
  
Stephanie squalled as Kane groaned asking "WHY ME?" Chris Benoit just smiled then said "You know he tried to get Chris to sale his soul to him and his big brother."  
  
"What? That's mp propriety! Just for that and cause well I'm being nice to Stephy I'll make it NC-17 at lest fanfic." Steph was ecstatic, bouncing up and down. Andrew aka Test just eyes the writer cause of her sugar rush.   
  
"What did you give her?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Um she snagged my coffee this morning." The writer said sheepishly before turning back to her Chrisywissy.   
  
"Dame She'll be like this for days." Drew said under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile up front.  
  
Matt Hardy now with a mic in hand pulled out a page of notebook paper wit h dark purple pen ink writhing on it out of his jeans back pocket and started to read it out loud. "Okay DeMa doesn't own anyone in the WWF, Vince McMahon dose, and the people the themselves with there prospective others. Same goes for all the NASCAR... NASCAR? WOW this'll be a big one... Anyways She doses NOT own NASCAR, the drivers, most of the crews, or any of the sponsors. She owns the NASCAR Pit people she made up. Dr Doge Ross belongs to GC and all the ER creator team. D.J. is her's along with the fictional family members, friends, and significant others. Please don't sue her. No money comes to her but it dose come form her. The aforementioned people are not and should not be held responsible for the odd and traits and flaws in there personas. Yadda yada..." Matt read the paper then tucked it back into his pocket before going on. "Now if you'll be good she'll introduce the key players."  
  
A flushed faced writer came back out onto the steeps. "Okay our first Key player is ...Matt Hardy!" Matt walked up to the ring smiling and waving to the fan packed arena.   
  
"Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas aka Lita!" Jeff and Amy came out doing the guns then on to the ring with Matt.  
  
"Then D.J. Earnhardt!" A tall, slim, redhead walks in and waved towards the crowd. That is till she sees Jeff and Am. Then she gets sad and heads to the ring and the safety of Matt's arms.   
  
"And last but never lest Dale Earnhardt Jr.!" Dale Jr. came down the ramp wearing a pair of faded and a Bud shirt and a red ball cap. He waves to the crowd who are cheering. Then seeing that Jeff was next to Amy and that DJ was crying in Matt's arms. He charges up to the ring yelling and starts pounding on Jeff.  
  
" Umm well I best start the Fic now." The writhe said giving Amy an ACMY Hell Pill shot. 


End file.
